Akatsuki meets FANDOM!
by Wolf Der Nacht
Summary: The akatsuki had just waken up and they woke up to a dreaded surprise. THEY were there again. An they have come for yaoi.Yes lots of yaoi, but it is all forced.


Akatsuki meet Fandom!

note I do not own Naruto. If I did there would be more couples. I just thought this would be fun to make. I do not want flaming, please. ALSO: this is my first fan-fic. Comment? By-Wolf Der Nacht

_**ONE MORNING IN AKATSUKI HQ**_

_Everyone was sleeping. They were all on a mission the previous day, so they were tired. _

"_HALLO BISHES!" Screamed Mimi. Mimi was a fan girl, along with her best friends Kiki, and Zizi. They were at the front door. Since Sasori didn't sleep because he was a puppet he heard them first. He peeked out the window to see the rapid fan girls._

"_Holy shit." He said to himself. He ran to a wall and tapped in a secret code on a panel, along with a hair DNA scanner. The hatch opened up unveiling a button, which he pressed. An alarm went off. The fan girl alarm. Tobi was in his bed, so he jumped up when he heard the alarm, and ran to Zetsu's room. The room was full of plants and there was an ant on the floor. Tobi screemed like a little girl at the sight of the insect, waking up the plant Zetsu._

"_Tobi, why did you wake me?" asked his good side._

"_Fucking bitch! Why did you wake me up bitch!" screemed dark Zetsu._

"_The fan girl alarm went off!" Shouted Tobi. Zetsu panicked and locked his door._

"_WERE COMING IN BICHIES!" shouted Mimi._

"_FANGIRL ART: DRAMATICALLY BREAK DOWN THE DOOR JUTSU!" The fan girl trio shouted, making a few hand signs before dramatically breaking down the door. Mimi went to find Itachi and Kisame. Kiki went to find Hidan and Kakuzu. And Zizi went out to find Deidara and Sasori._

_Deidara and Sasori were in the same room. Deidara was clung onto Sasori. They were about to get up and look around, but suddenly they heard from behind the door,_

"_FANGIRL ART: DRAMATICALLY BREAK DOWN THE DOOR JUTSU". The door broke down, and the girl was standing there, with a devilish grin, and demonically red eyes. She ran up and glomped Deidara. She talked into a microphone on her shirt._

"_I HAVE CAPTURED THE BLONDE SMEX!" She said. Sasori ran for the door, but she was able to wrap some wire around him and pull him over to her._

"_ZOMGZOMGZOMGZOMG SASODEI SASODEI SASODEI ZOMGZOMGZOMG KISSKISSKISS" The fan girl shouted, before pushing the two boys faces together._

"_YESYESYES! YAIOYAIOYAIOYAIO! MAKEOUTMAKEOUTMAKEOUT!" screamed the rapid fan girl._

"_PERFECT!" She said, satisfied with her job. She bonked them both on the head, knocking them out._

_Kisame and Itachi were both asleep. There door was open and Mimi came in._

"_ITSFISHYBOYANDWEASEL!WEASELITACHIYAIOYAIOWEASELWWWEEEAAASSSEEELLLYYYAAAIIIOOO" Kisame was awakened in his tank. He watched as the fan girl walked over to Itachi._

"_What about me…" He said to himself._

"_WAKE UP WEASEL BOY!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. The boy was awakened._

"_Who the fuck is this?" He asked._

"_ARE YOU BLIND?I BET YOUR BLIND! WEASEL BOY BARE MY BABY!"_

"_Who the hell is this, I cant see you."_

"_I KNEW IT YOUR BLIND! YOU ARE TOTALLY THE SMEX! ZOMGZOMGZOMG!"_

" _Go bother Kisame, you damned fan girl."_

"_EW! NO KISAME IS AN UGLY FISHY BOY, THOUGH HE DOES MAKE A GOOD SECONDARY CHARACTER IN ITA-KISA FANDOM!" Kisame felt a tear drop down his eye._

"_Rip my heart out, why don't you!" Said Kisame._

"_FISHY BOY YOU ARE THE LEAST SMEXIEST EVEN BELOW OROCHIMARU WHEN HE WAS A PART OF THE ORGANIZATION!"_

"_Am I even uglier than Tobi?"_

"_I DON'T KNOW WHAT TOBI LOOKS LIKE! WAIT, OBITO! OBITO IS ALSO THE SMEX!" She shouted._

"_Screw you girl, If you don't get out I will mangekyu your ass!" Said Itachi._

"_OOH SOUNDS SEXY!" she shouted before using a fan girl karate chop to his neck, knocking him out._

"_Holy crap, your crazy!" Shouted Kisame, before also being karate chopped._

_Hidan was in his closet, hugging his knees. He was awfully afraid of fan girls, and you tube. Too many bad experiences. He knew they were there. They were always there. The fan girls. He was never safe, Kakuzu was standing outside the closet door. He wasn't that afraid. He only had a few fan girls, he would be ok._

"_Damn, Hidan, get your ass out of there." Said Kakuzu._

"_NO!" Was all he heard._

"_Hidan-san, the fan girls aren't going to get you, your being redicu-" He was cut off when Kiki was standing in the doorway facing Kakuzu. Before he could say a word she blinked, unveiling her fangirl-igan. It was a special vision jutsu similar to mangekyu. _

_All Kakuzu saw was black. He tried to move his body but he couldn't. The dark abyss that he was standing in soon took a form. He was in a dark alleyway. He couldn't move his body. Kiki walked up to him slowly._

"_What do you want!" Said Kakuzu._

"_NOTHING MUCH!" She said loudly. She reached for his face. He couldn't move. She slowly took her hand and put it over his mask._

"_HMM, I WONDER IF KAKASHI LOOKS LIKE YOU WITHOUT YOUR MASK." She said. She yanked off the mask, unveiling the horrible stitches keeping it shut. She screamed in terror and then laughed. She took a picture before she spin kicked him, knocking him out in real life. She turned off the fangirl-igan._

_Kakuzu lay on the ground of his and Hidan's room. Slowly a voice came from the closet._

"_Ka-kakuzu… are you o-o-okay…?" In a muffled voice,_

"_Yeah, I'm fine . I just took out a fan girl…" Said a deep voice from the other side. Hidan sighed, he reached for the doorknob. But, before he could open the door he heard another voice._

"_FANGIRL ART: DRAMATICALLY BREAK DOWN THE DOOR JUTSU!" Hidan gasped in terror._

"_What the fu-" Was the only thing he was able to saw before the door fell on him, and landed on his neck, chopping off the immortals head._

"_LOL GOTCHA BITCH." The head was kicked across the room, mendering it unconscious. The head and Kakuzu was pulled to Deidara's room and Sasori's._

_TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2_


End file.
